The present invention relates to a waste disposal bag that comprises (1) a bag part made of flexible material which has a closed lower end and an open upper end, (2) a bag collar made of relatively stiff material which is firmly attached to the upper end of the bag part, and (3) a lid which is adapted to be placed on the bag collar to close and seal the bag.
A container of this type is known from the German Utility Model Patent No. 82 05 292. This container is comprised of a block-shaped bottom bag for liquids and a container lid firmly attached thereto. This container lid is fitted with a spout for pouring liquids.
On the other hand, waste disposal bags are known which simply take the form of a flexible bag that is hung on a frame. In such cases a circular collar is attached to the frame over which the upper rim of the bag is folded and, if required, secured with a ring or the like.